This invention relates in general to an electric connector and, more specifically, to a female electric connector that includes protection against inward extension of terminal arms.
Electric connectors may be used in a variety of electrical applications, for example, in completing electrical circuits with components in a power distribution box or connecting a wiring harness to an electrical device. These electric connectors may include a female connector that includes multiple flexible terminal arms and a male connector that is inserted into the female connector between the terminal arms. The male connector engages the terminal arms and pushes them outwardly, establishing electric communication between the female connector and the male connector. The terminal arms are moved during normal insertion of the male connector. It would be advantageous to have a female contact that limits the movement of the terminal arms.